The stolen dream
by chicaalterego
Summary: It is well known that you have to be careful with what you wish for. However, even when we get a wish we end up hating it's probably better that get to live the consequences of another's messed up dreams... Specially when the wish of the person you got is the exact opposite to what you want.
1. Living ghost

Disclaimer: I don't own LSK, but if I did it would be awesome!

Edited: 10/05/2014

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1. Living ghost.<span>

The Cloud knight was reading as he always did when he wasn't attending any of his duties as a Knight Captain, or obeying a request from his superior, The Sun Knight.

The book that Cloud had in his hand had been resting under one of the desks in the library for so long that the pages had turned yellow and the cover was curved and dented; a far cry from the usual appearance of the new books he often bought with his salary. It was just everyone's guess that Cloud usually spent all of his money on books, just like most of Storm's was spent in coffee to keep him awake while doing paperwork -or at least so thought the ones who lived in the church.

Hidden by an invisibility that was beyond anything any human should ever posses, Cloud smiled, entranced by the fading inked words in the papers. A spell to make a wish come true was written in the book, and Cloud could not help but smile at that. As accustomed as he was with reading so many made-up, fake spells, he rarely stumbling upon one so amusing. He could not help but imagine what he would wish if he had the chance to ask for anything. It didn't take him long to know what it was: he wanted to keep on reading uninterrupted, but it knew it that was impossible because they always found him anyway.

Feeling a bit resentful of how many times he would get interrupted in the best part of the book by his one knight of another, he began to chant the words of the spell that he knew would never work. It felt quite refreshing to indulge himself in the superstitions of a nonsensical book once in a while, instead of feeding his brain straight facts all of the time, and turning himself into a walking encyclopedia.

"Chants to switch the faith, answer my command and fulfill my wish," Cloud read aloud, his voice so weak that no one heard him in the slightly crowded hall.

He continued to read the rimes that made up the spell, enjoying how the flowery words tingled inside his mouth...

* * *

><p>'<em>Sun, you <strong>bastard.<strong>..'_ the Earth knight cursed inwardly as he walked on the hallways of the holy temple. Sun had interfered with his plans of taking to bed another big-breasted priest, -a quite gorgeous one at that!- and he was feeling really frustrated, and he was aching for getting even.

Georgeo's feet were fast and his mind was clouded by rage, yet he somehow still managed to smile shyly to the priestess, who looked in his way giggling.

He could't let go of his ire so easily after so many attempts to take female priests to bed ruined by sun he was fed up with it. Sure, with his abilities and his honest façade luring a priest or two to his room right now would be easy as pie, but he knew Grisia would interrupt again: Sun had had been particularly keen in interfering the whole week.

If he did, against his better judgement, try to get another woman at the spot and Grisia came to spout any more of that goddamned annoying nonsense he would kill him for good once and for all.

Oh, how he wished that women would throw themselves at him not minding that Sun or anyone was interrupting.

* * *

><p>Unknowingly, both holy knights were getting closer at each step. And in a rare occurrence, Cloud was too immersed in the book and the silly spell to pay attention to the fuming Earth Knight who stomped towards him quite fast...<p>

***THUD*** both of them collided with each other, the instant that Cloud finished reading the last line of the poem and made his wish; which was, actually, the same time that Georgeo grumbled one desire of his own.

Both fell down after colliding.

* * *

><p>Earth opened his eyes slowly and saw Cloud sprawled on the floor, book in hand.<p>

Earth wasn't surprised that he hadn't seen him in the hall he had been walking in; in fact he was surprised that he was managing to see him now. Usually, the only times that Earth could see the knight was when the twelve holy knights met up... though it most often than not ended up being a meeting of ten with how often Sun skipped. Contrary to those meetings, though, this time Cloud didn't look to him like a foggy humanoid outline, but a very solid-looking, not at all invisible person; a person covered with dust, ghostly-white skin, and too long bans hiding his face, but otherwise normal.

From the half face Earth could see on his fellow holy knight, he could deduce that the other was lost in thought. However, he simply shook his head to come back with more focus on his surroundings. After a moment or so, Cloud titled his head with an expression that resembled one of confusion, before standing up from the floor. For an instant, he could see Cloud look around somewhat sharply for a little, but the battle stance was lost and replaced with a shrug in no time. Then, without so much as a word of acknowledgment to Earth, Cloud passed him by, silently walking across the hallway.

'_How weird_' Earth thought getting on his feet as well. He was pretty confused that he hadn't gotten any apologize after what happened. But, then again, Cloud''s character had always been a mystery to him.

Too perplexed to be angry, he zoned out a bit; but soon enough a blond-haired head of hair passing by distractedly made his rage come back at full force. He was getting his revenge.

However, payback would have to wait. His platoon was in charge of guarding the city this week, and, unlike some people, Earth was too responsible to dump his work on his subordinates.

Knowing full well that there were people around, Earth put on a silly smile and a shy expression as he looked for his platoon. Earth always knew where to find his knights, so he walked a straight line to his destiny. He passed by many females, but this time around there were no giggling at all. He was being ignored by the girls, and it soon became evident that his own men weren't paying him any attention either.

"Ex-excuse m-me" he stammered nervously to his vice captain who was in front of him… Yet, he ignored him too, just like everyone else. Now he was getting pissed. His platoon was going to have it good when they left the hall. They were aware of his real personality, just like every other platoon was of their captain's, so there was no need of holding back.

Earth't vice captain and the others soon walked out of the hall, towards the outside, before getting in formation in the place he Earth usually met with them. However, even if they were looking very disciplined Earth took their every step as an act of insubordination... that is, until he saw something that made him pale; or, rather, something he didn't see.

Standing in front of a glass, he could plainly see the reflection, but he could not see himself in it.

In panic he commanded to "Wait" to his men nearby, for the first time in years stammering for real. Yet, as he moved to grab the nearest knight's shoulder, hs hand passed right through it, just like it would through fog.

"What the hell is going on?" he mumbled dully to himself, as a sense of dread dawned on him.

**To be continued.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Hi there people. If you are reading this, it means you went over the chapter above. I apologize to any and all people who read it the first time around. I had to re-write it because of how crappy it was. This fic was one of the first ones I wrote, and I was still... well, still am, in a process of improving.<p>

I will try to advance this fic a little bit, since I had been trying to wrap the loose end in my old stories, so they are mostly completed or properly announced as dropped. Yet, I felt I needed to fix this one.

Thanks to anyone who reviewed, and my deepest apologies to those who followed this just to have a over 3 years hiatus with no warning. I suck, feel free to flame me for that.


	2. Unwanted Harem

Disclaimer: LSK doesn't belong to me.

AN: I DID A REWRITE OF THE FIRST CHAPTER. After three years of having this sitting on the bank, it sure needed some fixing.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2. Unwanted harem<span>

'It has been a weird day'. Cloud couldn't help thinking; first, he crashes with what felt like a person, but opened his eyes not to find anyone he could have bumped to. That had been odd, but not as much as the pages containing the spell he had chanted becoming completely black, like the ink had been sucked out of the paper.

The unexplainable things had not ended with those two little mysteries. The pope had called him to his office to inform him he should now take the role of the librarian —a duty outside of his duties as a knight, but he still obeyed his superior— just to find that, once he had made it to behind the counter, an unnaturally big group of females in their early twenties had flooded inside the library and stayed there giggling instead of reading.

Yes, odd was a good word to describe his day.

"Excuse me," a feminine voice called the counter behind which Cloud had hidden himself. He was confused when he came out, since he got the feeling that every woman in the room had suddenly gained the ability to see through his cloud-steps, and were, for some bizarre reason, looking at him with a gleam in their eyes he did not recognize.

"Is there something you need?" Cloud began, in what he hoped was an appropriated response for a librarian.

The instant he finished his question the women in the room let out a simultaneous high-pitched scream, and, even though books hinted such sounds as fear —a reaction he was used to seen in other—, the sound came accompanied with enthusiastic chatter and random fits giggling.

As the background noise erupted, the one right in front of himself turned completely red, as a person would after being under the sun too much… maybe she wanted a book on how to cure her isolated skin?

After having drawn what was the most logical conclusion, he picked a conveniently-placed book of the subject and handed it to her, his fingers brushing ever so slightly with the woman, who fainted with the book clutched to her chest and a very wide smile on her face.

Cloud had barely had yet to rack into his mind for something in his mental encyclopedia that would explain the phenomenon when a bout every female rushed towards where he was, asking for books while they fought each other in a way he had read women did during bargains.

The new librarian couldn't help but feel adamant, he didn't know if the books might come damaged in the quickly escalating fight between the women, that had quickly escalated into a full brawl. But, other than the book's safety he had another worry, one that he couldn't place. Something primal inside of him was demanding he used his superior speed to run very far, very fast, completely disregarding the orders he had gotten from the pope.

Only the Sun Knight should be able to overrun the pope's commands, and Cloud had no place in doing so… and yet, he found himself running out of the library as the mob of females seemed to come to a consensus and came upon him like a wave.

Not slowing in his pace as the rational part of his mind demanded he go back to his newest assignment, he didn't bother to chose a place to escape to as females turned into a hoard of rabid wolves in his eyes.

The day just kept on getting weirder and weirder.

It was barely on nick of time that Cloud managed to hide himself in a cupboard, escaping from the eyesight of the mob, which roared as once as they rushed forwards, and Cloud could see by the small crack in the almost completely closed door that they kept going forwards consuming everything in their wake.

Only, in the safety of the darkness Cloud let himself slump, his heart beating erratically in his chest. He had to go back to the library. He really had to, but his legs instead took him to his room.

The Cloud Knight room was a very ordinary room, save from the amount of books that could easily rival in number those of the library. But, even though it was quite packed with all the books there, it was ample enough for someone Cloud any time… almost anytime, he would have to point out latter. Currently, his room was looking far too small, as an unprecedented amount of women were now in it, and he was fairly sure that they actually were more numerous that the books in his shelves. There was no room in his room for him and, given that he spent his days in closets, that was saying a lot.

The women in the room —who he now noticed were only wearing underwear— looked at him as an unit when he opened the door. But, before he could run away once more and hide in a hole where not even the God of Light himself could follow, he was grabbed by a multitude of hands into the room, as s scream of fright almost overpowered threatened to rip the throat of the usually quiet Cloud Night.

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Ok, it took me three years, but I put on Cloud being devoured by crazy woman. And, no, this is not a rape story. You can imagine it happened, though. I found a very sadistic kind of joy to end it on that note. But no, let's say he jumped through a window.

Now, I know I have no idea where to take this one. I just updated to get this scene out of my chest.

I hope the people following this felt that it was good enough to live to the expectations you had three years ago.


End file.
